


Meeting the parents

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Series: Transparent [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Tony and Steve get caught making out, Tony guesses it's probably time to introduce his boyfriend to his parents





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand alone but probably best read after part one 
> 
> PART TWO OF TRANSPARENT I COULDN'T WAIT TO PUT IT UP  
> Hope you enjoy this as much as Coming Out

Tony felt like a four year old kid again, getting told off for staying up past his bedtime or for eating the cookies his parents told him not to as he sat on his bed with his boyfriend next to him and his parents stood in front of them just staring.

It also didn't help that both he and Steve were in various stages of undress. Or the fact they were both _adults._

"So, Annie... What's going on here?" His mother asked, Tony wanted to scoff because she _knew_  what they were up to.

"We're about to be lectured by my parents?" Tony offered, his father scowled and Tony tried not to let his fear show through.

"Annie, come on, you know that's not what I mean," his mother's smile was tight, "Who is this fine young man?" Tony sighed, he never wanted this day to happen.

"Mom, dad, this is Steve... My boyfriend," Tony avoided eye contact, "Steve meet parents." Steve held out his hand to his father. 

"Hi, it's great to fin..."

"Boyfriend?" His dad snapped, Steve quickly took back his hand, "Since when did you have a boyfriend?"

"Since Steve asked me out and I said yes."

"And when was this?"

"About two years ago." Howard laughed and Tony wanted the world to swallow him whole, he never wanted Steve to be subjected to his father and his ways.

"Two years, Annie, that's an awful long time to lie to us." His mother looked disappointed and Tony wished he was wearing more than just Steve's shirt, he felt so vulnerable.

"I didn't lie, I just never told you."

"So, you've been sneaking this stranger into my house for two years and thought that was acceptable?" Howard was getting angry and Tony could feel himself panicking, "I bet this isn't even the first time you've done..." he gestured between the two boys, "This."

"Do what? See each other? Kiss? Have sex? Because I'm nineteen dad, it's not a problem if I wanted to do all that," Tony said, crossing his arms firmer against his chest, "Which I do, and have done, multiple times since we've been dating for _two years._ " He felt Steve's hand rest on the small of his back.

"Sir, I apologise if I've been overstepping, I should have made sure it was okay from all parties and not just To... Anotinette," Steve's face twisted saying Tony's birth name and tony fell in love with him that little bit more, "I apologise." Howard was quite for a while, staring Steve down, smiling at him when he realised Steve wasn't backing away.

"No need to apologise son, it's not your fault, just Annie being secretive and selfish again," Howard turned to his wife, "Maria, love, go take Steve to the lounge and see if there's anything we can get him?"

"Of course, Steve would you like to come with me? We have two years of catching up to do," She said with a smile, it warmed Tony's heart to know she was genuinely happy to get to know Steve, "I have to make sure you're good enough for my little girl." Steve glanced at Tony, a worried look in his eye but Tony just nodded. Steve grabbed his jumper and slipped it over his head. 

"Of course, Mrs Stark, that would be lovely." He stood up and Maria instantly hooked their arms together, their height difference was quite significant and Tony wanted to laugh because that's probably what he looks like when he's hanging off Steve's arm.

"Oh you sweetheart, call me Maria." his mother said, walking them both out of the room. 

Tony turned his attention back to his dad, he could feel his anxiety prickling under his skin.

"So, uh, mom likes him?" Tony said. Howard just glared.

"What's not to like about him? He's polite, charming and normal so what the fuck are you doing dragging him into your messed up existence?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what I mean, _Tony_ ," Tony froze, "You haven't given up this stupid pretence of being a boy and you cannot drag a man like Steve through that shit."

"I'm not!"

"Does he know? Because if you've been going around telling people then god help me I'll..."

"No," Tony shook his head, "He has no idea, I don't want to tell him." he lied.

"Really? So you've come to terms that you are a girl? Instead of being a freak?" Tony felt the tears in his eyes as he nodded, "About time, you finally know your place as his little bitch, if I knew the only way to get you to stop this bullshit I would have set you up with someone sooner."

"I don't want to be set up with anyone, I'm happy with Steve." Tony said, Howard's smile was condescending.

" Awh, bless, do you love him?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I bet he just loves you too, and let me guess; it's for your amazing personality?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You honestly can't think a guy like him would be with a girl like you for anything other than a good screw?" Howard laughed again, "You're a selfish, disgusting little bitch, of course he's not with you for who you are but what's between your legs."

"Dad!" Tony felt like his face was on fire and he was so glad Steve wasn't here to hear what he was saying.

"At least you put all that weight on, you looked close to death back then and you'd never have turned his head."

"Jesus, I was anorexic," Tony was angry, "I had a really serious eating disorder what I was _hospitalised_ for, not like you cared since you never visited."

"And why would I? To see your pathetic attention seeking ass? I had more important things to deal with." Tony's shoulders sunk, his dad always knew how to make him feel small.

"Do... Do I really mean that little to you?" he asked, "Does your hatred stem from the day I was born? Or did it start when I told you I wanted to be a boy?" Tony heard the smack of hand meeting cheek before he felt the stinging sensation spread through his face.

"Don't you _dare_  mention that again, I cannot afford the shame and disappointment you'd bring to this name, to _my_ name." Tony just nodded, he didn't dare say anything else. He didn't even bother looking up when his father left the room, probably going to make a stunning impression on his boyfriend.

Tony wiped his eyes quickly before grabbing his jeans and pulling them on under Steve's shirt and pulling on his sneakers; pulling Steve's shirt closer to him as he left the room and walked down the stairs to the lounge.

He heard Howard's laughter drown everything out but everything went silent when he entered.

"Annie honey, come join us, Stevie here was just telling us about how you met." his mother was smiling widely, holding Steve's knee and staring at Tony with such a proud look in her eyes.

"He really had no idea who you were?" Howard sniggered and Tony just laughed, hoping it didn't sound as fake as it felt.

"That's my boyfriend, ever so up to date in who's who," Tony said, "But Steve, uh, your mom called and she was wondering if you could get back to hers to fix that thing you promised you'd fix?" Steve's face scrunched up in confusement which turned into concern at the red mess of Tony's face.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot," Steve smiled politely at both his parents and held Maria's hand, "It was a pleasure to meet you both, but I should go help my mom."

"I can always get someone out to her, I know many great men who are handy with tools; what is it? A fridge? Pipe? Washer?" Howard offered, his tone smug.

"Oh no thank you, it's nothing I can't handle."

"Nonsense, I can..."

"Howard leave the boy, let him do this for his mother I'm sure if it's worse than he thinks he'll ask for our help," Maria smiled at Steve, "Won't you?"

"Of course," Steve nodded and kissed her cheek, "We'll have to do this again."

"Certainly," Maria stood up with Steve to hug him, "Take care of my little girl."

"I promise." Maria smiled, letting him go and walking over to Tony, pulling him close.

"I love you, Tony." Tony felt the tears again, his heart clenching as he held his mom close.

"I love you too." he knew she still didn't like the whole trans situation but this small thing, the small change of his name, made him feel so much better.

"Are you going with Steve?"

"Yeah, best go make sure he does as he's told." Maria laughed and pulled back.

"Well, have fun." she kissed his cheek and stepped away. Steve joined him by his side and held his hand. He said his farewells one last time before Tony was dragging him out of his house and to Steve's car.

"What happened?" Steve asked, once they set off.

"Just a conflict with my dad, can we go see your mom?"

"Of course, but what did he say? Did he hit you?"

"It's all lies and I know that so it doesn't matter okay? Yes, he hit me, it's a common occurance."

"Jesus... And nobody says anything?"

"And risk bringing down Howard Stark? No thank you, I have a million plans for that company so I'll wait it out." Steve held his hand, one hand on the wheel.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

 

 

-

 

 

"Tony, sweetheart!" Sarah said, pulling him into her apartment with a hug, Tony laughed, Steve's mom always felt like home. 

"Hey Sarah." he said hugging her back. 

"It's so lovely to see you."

"Hi mom, hi Steve, how are you? Good thanks, and you?" Steve said with a laugh as he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry sweetheart," Sarah said, still not letting go of Tony, "But you know I can't resist hugging him, he's just so darn huggable."

"I know, I'm lucky he's gay or I'd be worried you'd be running off with him." Steve said, joining in the hug. 

Tony felt safe between his boyfriend and his mom, he felt normal and like he could be himself.

He pushed all thoughts of his dad to the back of his mind and focused on Steve and his mom, this was his family and he couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be.


	2. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the parents is all done! Next story up soooooon

"Steve?" Tony asked, rolling onto his side to face his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Steve looked up at him, smiling softly and tony was having a hard time focusing on his words when his boyfriend looked so stated and delicious from their previous activities. He was thinking of all the things Steve could do to him when said boyfriend prodded him to bring him back to reality, "Babe, you're zoning out again."

"Sorry, you just look so content and I'm kinda thinking of scrapping this conversation and going another round." Steve laughed and rolled onto his side to kiss Tony.

"Tell me what you were going to say." Tony sighed and fiddled with Steve's duvet. 

"What did my mom have to say to you when it was just you two... Before my dad came down?" 

"We just spoke about you, why has something been said?" Steve held his hand. 

"She called me Tony when she told me she loved me," Tony met Steve's eyes, "She's never done that before." 

"Your mom... Well, she did ask me whether I knew you were 'different' so I said about knowing that you're Tony," Steve kissed Tony's hand, "She was worried at first about it, about how I'd treat you and how I took it but she seemed happy when I said I loved you regardless." 

"I don't understand? Why would she even bring it up?" 

"She told me she was finding it hard to adjust to, her daughter wanting to be her son and that she'd probably struggle for a little longer, especially with a husband like your dad, but if I could still love you after two years she could love you after nineteen."

"So... So she's okay with it?" Tony asked, eyes filling with tears again. 

"I wouldn't say she was okay enough to see you as Tony but I think after a couple of years she'll be calling you her son," Steve kissed the bruise on Tony's cheek, "She really does love you."

"I love her too... But... Dad, he's never going to be okay with this."

"He's a horrible man and an even worse father, you don't need his approval."

"If I came out I can say bye to both mom and the company," Tony sighed and laid on his back, staring at the ceiling of Steve's room, "Why can't my parents be like yours?" 

"They're just... Different, your parents are from the high end of life where everything is black and white that's what it has to be like to the public, where mom and I grew up whether there's a lot of grey area and acceptance." 

"You just walked in and told her, she didn't even make it a big deal, she just made the swap so easily and my mom has known for years and..." Tony sighed, "But... It's a start."

"Yeah," Steve moved so his whole body was bracing Tony's, "It's a start," Tony gasped when Steve started kissing his neck, "Besides," he nipped at his collar bones, teeth scraping against sensitive skin as he went lower, he looked up at Tony when he reached his belly button and met his eyes, "You'll always have me."

Tony didn't have time to say anything when Steve went under the covers, all thoughts of his parents died as his boyfriend successfully turned his mind into mush.

He was right, at least he'd always have Steve. 


End file.
